breaking_benjamin_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
The Diary of Jane(Song)
"The Diary of Jane" is a song by American rock band Breaking Benjamin. It was released as the first single from their third album, Phobia. The song, one of their most notable and successful, is the fastest added single ever in the history of Hollywood Records. It gained a massive amount of radio play throughout the United States and was added at the place of #1 under three rock charts. Additionally, it is the band's only single to chart the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pop_100 Billboard Pop 100]. Background The single moved rapidly up the charts in its first week of official release. It debuted on the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billboard_Hot_100 Billboard Hot 100] at #55 before reaching #50 and spending 15 weeks on chart.[1] It was the #1 most-added track at three formats: Rock, Modern Rock and Active Rock. This success propelled the song to #2 on the Mainstream Rock Tracks chart and #4 on the Modern Rock Tracks chart. "The Diary of Jane", as of June 2006, could be heard on over 100 radio stations in America. "The Diary of Jane" was the fastest added single in Hollywood Records history, topping such artists as Queen. The success of the song led it to be featured in the video game NASCAR 07[2] and as downloadable content for Rock Band and Rock Band 2.[3] The song was also featured in the 2008 dance film Step Up 2: The Streets. Alternative Versions In total, the song has three different versions, the original version, the album version and the acoustic version, with the original being the only one that is not featured on Phobia. The original version was released with the single and was the track used for the video and radio airplay. It maintains almost no difference from the album version, with an exception of the ending fading out on a lower note along with other minor differences. The album version is included on Phobia as the second track, it features the usual Breaking Benjamin sound of heavy percussion, lower-tuned guitars, and the powering vocals of Benjamin Burnley, as well as the use of death growl vocals during two vocal passages. It is initially a re-recording of the original. The acoustic version is featured as a bonus track on the first pressing of Phobia. It features softer vocals by Burnley and harmonized softly by Sebastian Davin (of Dropping Daylight) as well as a shift of instruments: from drums, bass and guitar to piano (played by Davin). Orchestral string instruments such as a violin and cello are also used. Music Video The video for "The Diary of Jane", directed by Ryan Smith, made its world premiere on Yahoo! Music on June 21, 2007, after originally being scheduled for release on June 16. The video features a woman named Jane Bryan, played by Sarah Mather from Season 4 of American Idol. Jane wakes up suddenly in a bathtub, getting out and getting dressed. However, her vanity's mirror is gone, and only the frame remains. Jane runs around her house, with similar results wherever there should be a mirror. It also shows scenes of the band playing in a room filled with mirrors. She eventually stumbles across the same room where all the mirrors are, and she cannot see her reflection in any of them. The video ends with Benjamin Burnley (the band's frontman) placing a rose in a book atop her tombstone, explaining the story of the video: she fell asleep and drowned in the bathtub. At the end of the video where Burnley closes the diary on Jane's tombstone, the last name was obscured. However, in the second episode of the band's podcast, the name can be clearly seen as "Bryan" during a shot of the tombstone. A Breaking Benjamin celtic knot can also be seen on the tombstone in a brief shot before he closes the diary. Jane Bryan was a female filmstar in the 1930s and 1940s. She was in many films, including We Are Not Alone, which is also the title for Breaking Benjamin's second album. This song was also based on the novel Jane Eyre by Charlotte Bronte. Track Listing Personal ;Breaking Benjamin *Benjamin Burnley - lead vocals, rhythm guitar *Aaron Fink - lead guitar *Mark James Klepaski - bass *Chad Szeliga - drums ;Production *Produced by David Bendeth *Mixed by Chris Lord-Alge *Music video directed by Ryan Smith Chart Listings References #"The Diary Of Jane - Breaking Benjamin (Billboard Chart Performance)". billboard.com. #"Breaking Benjamin Behind The Wheel - Music Feature at IGN". IGN.com. 2006-08-30. #"Rock Band Weekly: Alice in Chains, Breaking Benjamin, Just Kait, Kula Shaker". joystiq.com. 2009-09-25. #"iTunes - Music - The Diary of Jane - Single by Breaking Benjamin". Itunes.apple.com. 2006-07-25. Retrieved 2013-11-26.